


A Christmas In Camelot

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, Happy, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Present for I-Am-The-Dragon-Lord<br/>in participation with The MerlinGiftExchange2015</p>
<p>Everything is happy and everyone is alive.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas In Camelot

 

**A Christmas In Camelot**

[Download MP3 Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yp26gjc3laobch4/ChristmasInCamelot.mp3)

 

Christmas time in Merlin's home with his mother was always joyous, even without a father Merlin was grateful for all he had and who he had. Now as the King's servant he had friends and loved ones beyond the fingers on his hands. He was surrounded by people that appreciated him; he couldn't afford fancy gifts or decorations but he was determined to make this Christmas special for them all.

 

~Christmas Eve~

 

The sun danced through the drifting curtains as Merlin rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was an unusually warm morning in Camelot and it was Christmas Eve; there was so much work to be done. He took a moment to just lie in bed and contemplate all the things that he had to do, then he rose and began to dress in the previous days clothing; pants, boots, scarf.

Can't forget the scarf.

Arthur had not given him any time off, despite the holiday season. The castle was in full haste decorating and cooking and present making. It was the first Christmas celebrations being held by the new queen and Arthur wanted nothing but the best for his beloved. Kings and Queens from lands around were coming to celebrate with the Pendragon's and everything had to be perfect.

Merlin was in charge of just about everything, or at least that's what it felt like. Whatever Arthur or Gwen demanded he was meant to fulfill it. He was so tired of riding town to town to obtain curtains, paper or extra fat chickens. He had barely any time left to tend to his own holiday plans, he still had to find something for mother and Arthur, they were the only ones he could afford this Christmas.

Oh Lord, what to get the prat that has everything?

~

By the time evening had rounded Merlin was on about ten cups of coffee and had just wrapped a very lovely necklace he had bought for his mother from the town he had visited earlier. Arthur had sent him to buy Gwen's final gift which was a gown thread with actual gold...he wasn't joking. Merlin had to fend off two dozen bandits on the journey home through the woods, Lancelot helped a little.

He still wasn't able to find Arthur anything, maybe the King would forgive him this year with all of the chaos going on. The sun was falling rapidly and Merlin couldn't keep his eyes open a moment longer. The last thought he had before sleep overtook was that he still hadn't found a present for the prat.

 

~Christmas Day~

 

Merlin woke in a jolt to three chimes of the tower bell...the morning air coming from his open window was warm, his eyes were crusty and it was Christmas. He wiped the drool from his lip and gave his hair a toss, he still felt the impression from the table he slept on on his cheek. Merlin walked from his room and saw a sleeping Gaius in his bed. The old man slept soundly through the bells and snored even louder, still Merlin shut the door quietly behind him as to not wake the sleeing man.

Merlin entered the castle courtyard and was surprised by the moving crowd. He rushed through, dodging carolers and joyous celebrators and hasty servants. There were wreaths on every door and everything seemed to shimmer with glitter. The center of the court bared a tree that was taller than Merlin had ever seen and decorated from top to bottom. Servants were still draping holly and ornaments upon it's branches. He turned from the tree and bumped into an elderly woman carrying a tray of bread.

"I'm sorry, so sorry ma'am." He pleaded but she shoo'd him away with a grunt.

Merlin shrugged and returned to his fast pace. The castle halls were even more beautiful than he though they'd be, the servents must have been up all night because he didn't see any of this yesterday. He burst into the knights chambers expecting to see the noble men dressed and ready. They had planned a whole dramatic entrance with marching and swords to lead Arthur to his first speech of the day. Though when Merlin entered the room he found that the chambers were empty of men and full of armour.  
Merlin walked around looking for anything or anyone. Each of the men's armour lay in it's rightful place, polished and cleaned just as Merlin had left it the day before. As he searched he stumbled upon a note pasted to Leon's chest plate.

 

It read,

Merlin, we are all fine we just needed to do something before this mornings speech.  
All will be well, go get Arthur.  
-Leon

 

Merlin turned on the balls of his feet, dropping the note to the ground and ran down the hallway, avoiding yelling servants as he raced past nearly knocking them over. Those men better have a good excuse, they weren't running late but he needed them to be ready.

He was rounding the corner to the King's room then stopped to walk and catch his breath. Coming to the door he could hear no chatter behind it, they should be up by now it was nearly seven. He knocked, he wasn't crazy, the dollophead would kill him if he just let himself in on Christmas morning.

...nothing...

He knocked again, this time louder and put his ear to the warm wood.

Nothing.

He opened the door slowly which was accompanied by a loud *squuueeeaaak* that he was not expecting.  
"Arthur?" he whispered into the King's room.  
Merlin tip toed into the room and stopped cold at an alarming sight. The bed was made to perfection and there were no bodies in it. He walked around the room shouting after Arthur and Gwen; checked the chambers and still no king or queen. Where the hell was everyone! All his beautiful plans were going to waste. He sat heavy on the royal bed and placed his hands in his hair. He was about to give up when he saw something odd sticking from Arthur's pillow. Merlin reached for it with hesitation then realized it was a note, stationary written by Arthur. For a king the man had such messy handwriting.

It read,

Merlin. I knew you would snoop around my room you Clotpole.  
Anyway, come to the main ballroom, I have something for you.  
-Arthur

Merlin sighed, folded the note and placed it in his front pocket.  
What was going on?

 

~

 

As Merlin walked down the hall to the main ballroom he could hear the murmer of voices, he wringed his hands and moved closer. He could hear whispering and giggling of women and a crackling fire, other than that it was oddly quiet. He was in front of the giant door now and was scared to open it. What if this was some prank and Arthur was going to humiliate him in front of a bunch of people? Arthur usually isn't mean but sometimes he doesn't know when joking goes too far. He was about to turn back and head to the kitchen when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shut up Leon you'll ruin it." Gwaine said over the others.

Gwaine and Leon are in there, which means the other Camelot knights probably are too. Those idiots are going to pay for ruining the opening ceremony! Merlin swung open the giant door as fast as he could manage, mentally reparing himself for anything that were to happen. When a group of all the people he held most dear sung out at the same time "Merry Christmas Merlin!" he was taken aback something fierce.

He jumped at the sudden ring of voices and almost turned out of the room. When he stopped, replaced the air in his lungs, and scanned the room he found an awakened Gaius, a smiling Arthur and Gwen sitting hand in hand by a giant tree, a laughing Gwaine and Percival, a toasting Elyan and Leon, Lancelot holding too many presents in his arms and his mom clapping her hands happily.

It was one of the most beautiful things Merlin had ever seen.

Arthur shouted above the chatter "Merlin you look horrible!" Merlin sent him a glare but was interrupted by an abrupt Lancelot handing him a bunch of gifts.

"Surprised you didn't we!" He laughed. "These are from all of us, Merry Christmas Merlin." He patted Merlin on the back making a couple small gifts fall from his hands.

Merlin stammered, he was in shock. He placed the gifts in his arms on the floor with the fallen ones and went to embrace his mother in a hug.  
"How did you know about this and not tell me?" he asked with his cheek over her shoulder.

"I love a good surprise Merlin, and I loved your gift, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and led him over to the tree where Arthur and Gwen still sat.

Her gift! Gaius must have taken it this morning from his room after he left and given it to her. What a sneak.

They walked over to the giant tree which was decorated in red and white. As they got closer Merlin could see the gold Pendragon crest hand painted on each of the red ornaments. The ballroom was so beautiful with red ribbon, holly and garland painting every corner. Silver strings hung from the ceiling which reminded Merlin of falling snow.

"You Prat." Merlin said as he punched Arthur's shoulder. "I did all of those chores for you and for what?! I didn't sleep for days."

Arthur laughed and stood as he rubbed his shoulder. "It was meant to be a happy thing Merlin, don't be ungreatful now. Actually a lot of this was Gwen's idea I just fancied her happiness so that's the only reason I went along with any of this." Arthur scoffed.

"Oh shut it you." Gwen said, she had stood and was reaching for a hug. "You're the best Merlin, thank you for letting us suprise you, now open your presents!"

Merlin had almost forgot... "B...but I haven't gotten any of you anything. With all of the celebrations going on I didn't have time, and there were so many trips to other villages and things to clean and make and..."

Arthur cut him off. "Merlin, we didn't do this for anything in return. We did it because despite you being a complete moron we do all love you. Before you have an attack there are still celebrations today, a lot of them, but we wanted to do this special thing before all of that."

Merlin could feel his eyes welling up, he didn't want to cry in front of all his family and friends but he couldn't help it. No one had ever done something so selfless for him before.

"I can't ever thank you enough..." Merlin hushed. Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder, the knights cheered and moved in closer around the tree.

"You don't need to" Gwen reminded him and with a quiet nod from Merlin he retrieved his pile of gifts and began to open them one by one.

~

A flask from Gwaine  
A book of ancient spells from Gaius  
Socks from Leon  
A knife from Gwen  
Armour from Percival  
A new water pack from Lancelot  
Knitted mittens from his Mother  
And a scarf from Arthur, red, with the Pendragon crest embroidered on the corner.

~

Merlin looked at his gifts laying by his feet, each one bought or made with love for him. How could he ever be worthy of such loyalty. He looked around the room at all of the faces he now called his family. The smiles were worth a thousand gifts on their own. He was enjoying the moment and looked towards the ceiling where the silver strings hung in the stale air.

Merlin turned towards Gwen and smirked, "I think I do have something for you all." His smirk grew to a suspicious smile; he stood and motioned for them all to follow.

Merlin led the group down the hall, through the castle and outside to the loud, main courtyard. This winter in Camelot was unusually warm, with temperatures reaching the mid 40's at the lowest. There was no chance of it cooling anytime soon which is what gave Merlin this irrational thought.

"Merlin, mate what are we doing out here?" Gwaine asked, standing by Arthur who also looked as confused.

Merlin turned to face the confused bunch, "I can't buy you anything for Christmas" He motioned to them all, "...but I can make you something." Merlin grinned with something curious behind his eye.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Giaus asked with a harshened tone, implying a strict warning to not do anything stupid.

Merlin turned round and shouted towards the sky, "collique flere nubibus caeli!" With a flash of gold eyes and a gust of wind the temperature within the castle court dipped at an alarming rate.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen as she drew her robe closer. He looked to Merlin who was facing away from him, "Merlin....what?" he stuttered as Merlin turned around with a giant smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas highness." Merlin chuckled and laughed loudly, throwing his head back, outreaching his arms and spinning around.

The crowd in the courtyard grew silent, all heads turning to the skies.

 

It began to snow.

 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
